


The Time That Slips Away

by DeerEyed



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Pocket Watches, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerEyed/pseuds/DeerEyed
Summary: No matter how many years pass by, that golden pocket watch will make death and time cross pathes over and over, change everything around them but their own emotions, for they'll always remain the same.





	The Time That Slips Away

They say death is cruel, it takes everything dear to you and crushes your hopes into ashes. Its laughter echoes through the closed walls of despair and eyes taunt their victims in their last hollow breath.

However, there was a time when death was but an angel of unfortunate souls, collecting them with a soft whisper, comforting their regretful hearts. He was a picture of calm, beauty and gentleness, the man with a suit and hat so elegant, so exquisite.

That day when death blinked his eyes, reaching a place of misfortune ready to collect the roaming souls he didn't know how affected he would walk out from this situation. So when Hyungwon, with his precise steps and gloved hands reached the ground of the accident he wasn't prepared to see a man, in the midst of scattering corpses looking straight back at him.

'You can see me’ It wasn't a question, the man didn't seem in a hurry to answer and that's when Hyungwon saw what he held tightly between his arms.

A man’s dead body.

Hyungwon’s eyes closed murmuring words of an ancient language, hearing as the remaining souls gathered around him in a quick moment then disappeared into nothing. They all seemed in a hurry to leave this place, all but one.

'I came to take his soul, his name is already on my list’ No answer still. 

Death sighed and took a step forward and that's when the man flinched raising his head to glare at him, his head had a small gash of blood seeping down his cheek mixing with the trails of tears, Hyungwon wondered how much time he spent in this place so he didn't hesitate to voice his thoughts.

'How long have you been here?’  

The young man shrugged slowly.  
'days, maybe months’ His small voice caught him off guard as he watched him tighten his arms around the dead body as if it’d hold the remaining of his sanity intact. 

'The accident just happened, what are you talking about?’

'You weren't the first one who stopped by’ 

Something flashed at the back of Hyungwon’s head, something terribly familiar and so wrong. His eyes frantically searched around the two with urgency until it landed on the object held by the man’s trembling hand. Oh no.

_That damn golden pocket watch._

'You made a deal with him’ The brunette shook his head with desperate effort to hold back his tears.

'It was the only way to bring Hyunwoo back, it was the only way’ Hyungwon almost pitied him.

'Do you know what did you do?’ He walked closer crouching in front of them, his shiny dress shoes contrasting with the ground painted with ashes and blood.

'You didn't just make a deal with the God of time and sold yourself to hell, but you doomed this man’s soul too. He won’t have the peace he should've had if his soul was delivered right away’  

'You don't understand, we had a lot to live for it’s not fair’ The man cried in despair. 'We were supposed to start our lives together and I thought if I went back in time a little I’d be able to prevent him from getting on the train, but no matter how many times I went back I can't change anything’ He yelled throwing the pocket watch to the opposite wall, Hyungwon held his hand in the last second and caught it before it crashed and made everything worse for the young man.

If death is cruel, then God of time would be merciless compared to him. At least he helped the souls pass to the other side without pain, but the God had a sadistic pleasure in watching them suffer before going straight to hell.

'Please, I don't want him to die’ He pleaded looking toward Hyungwon, his eyes were hollow and his face and hands started to get affected by the play of time but he doesn't seem to notice it yet.

‘I’d do anything but please, only him don't let him die’ 

'Don’t you think he’d rather be dead in a world without you’ The man shook his head ferociously.

'I don't care! He’ll learn to move on.’

 _I don't care._

The word echoed in Hyungwon's mind like a hammer, memories of his past life surfed again knocking down his walls that he spent years building up, just like that.

_'I don't care who you’re’_

_'I don't care if fate opposed us, we met for a reason and I’d be damned if I let you out of my arms’_

Death closed his eyes taking a shuddered breath, a vague picture was stuck behind his eyelids and he thought maybe it’d have been better if he’d lost his soul, so he won't feel again.

He took a deep breath and looked down at the familiar pocket watch, maybe fate is the cruelest of them all.

'You should not take time for granted, seconds can break everything you have built for yourself your whole life, I guess you understand that now’ He looked straight into the brunette's eyes, raised his hand to run his fingers softly through his white streaked hair locks. In that precise moment, he took his decision throwing everything else against the wall.

‘Until we meet again, Kihyun’

Kihyun froze searching for the meaning of his words, but Hyungwon didn't give him the time as he stood up and chanted to the pocket watch in his hand with a soft whisper.

'Let the time return to where everything began’ 

It only took a second for the place around them to change, Hyungwon now stood still in an empty train, which was ready to move any moment, his eyes trained on a clueless Kihyun who was scrolling through his phone chatting with Hyunwoo besides him.

'Look if mom said she wanted to cook a feast for you then let her be’ Hyunwoo sighed.

'But I don't want to bother her, it’s not the first time I’m meeting your parents’

'It’s ok she enjoys spoiling you, you’re everyone's favorite including mine’ Kihyun’s lips broke into a wide smile that took both Hyungwon and Hyunwoo’s breath away. His love toward the other man shone like the sun through his soft lashes.

Death walked toward the still open slide doors then turned his head toward the couple.

'Excuse me are these yours?’ Kihyun’s eyes snapped up to him, it nearly made him gasp how full of life his gaze was, his face was so young and beautiful, clean and unstained.

They looked out of the window to see both of their wallets lie on the floor.

'What the..? How?’ Kihyun patted his pockets then walked out to retrieve his wallet, Hyunwoo right on his tail. In that moment the doors closed behind them and the train started to move away taking Hyungwon with it.

Through the glass he saw the panicked looks on the young couple’s faces for missing the train, but Hyungwon didn't regret it. For the first time in thousands years he felt as if his heart is beating again.

'That was quite brave of you’ Hyungwon sat down on the seat next to the door, his eyes going up to meet the man sitting across of him.

'Shame I’m the only one who knows how soft you truly are’ 

'I presume this is yours’ Instead of answering his taunting words he threw the pocket watch toward him, salty that the other caught it effortlessly with a small smile.

The silence that followed the exchange fell heavy on the empty place, Hyungwon's mind was racing through the consequences of messing with time, he might have did something to save someone's life but in return he put his on stake.

'Don’t worry you won't lose your job or your soul for what you did, I won't let it happen to you’

Death ignored the flattering in his stomach at the God’s words and encountered with a question.

'Why them?’

'I don't understand?’

'You could’ve made me slip many times to satisfy your urge to ruin my life but why using them?’ The man took his time answering, his eyes not moving from Hyungwon’s own.

‘Don't they remind you of us? How we used to be?’

'Wonho..’ 

Wonho shook his head stopping him from talking anymore.

'Then why would you save them if it wasn't for this reason? As kind as you’re, you wouldn't risk everything for merely humans’ 

Hyungwon hang his head low, not able to look at his face anymore, he didn't want to remember what he lost and he didn't want to remember what he won't have anymore.

'The people who we used to be died long time ago, we have our own jobs to do now without letting our past lives ruin it for us'

The God was watching him silently, his face was blank but the shimmering in his eyes gave him away and it made Hyungwon feel like shit.

If only he couldn't feel anymore.

'As I said, you won't face any problems for today’s events. I won't promise it would be the last time though, you know how much I enjoy pissing you off’ Wonho’s smile was forced, sad and cruel at the same time. He stood up hiding his silver silky hair under his hat and walked to the door right when the train came into a hult.

'Wonho’ The said man turned his head slightly to Hyungwon’s general direction and the latter knew if it was the same Wonho from years ago he’d be crying his eyes out right now.

'Until next time’ He didn't answer, but before he walked out Hyungwon saw a glimpse of a smile adorning his handsome face.

Fate can be twisted, and can ruin people's lives or build it up to success. But in my opinion, time is the cruelest of them all.

No matter how many years pass by, that golden pocket watch will make death and time cross pathes over and over, change everything around them but their own emotions, for they'll always remain the same.


End file.
